random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Tennis 3DSIXL
Mario Tennis 3DSIXL is a game for the Nintendo 3DSIXL Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Shadow *Rouge *Blaze *Silver *Mii *Mega Man *Pac-Man *Big *Stone Cold E.T. *E-102 Gamma *Gordon Freeman *Professor Layton *Dr. Eggman *Pit *Palutena *E.T. *Finn *ALF *Gabe Newell *Nathan Drake *Toon Link *Zelda Unlockable *Birdo *Toadette *Toadsworth *Rosalina *King Boo *Lakitu *E. Gadd *Fawful *Dimentio *Kamek *Shy Guy *Mr. L *Mii *E-123 Omega *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Sticks *Metal Sonic *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Dry Bowser *Luma *Wiggler *Sprixie Princess *Koopa Paratroopa *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Baby DK *Baby Wario *Baby Bowser *Baby Yoshi *Baby Rosalina *Baby Waluigi *Baby Diddy Kong *Baby Birdo *Larry *Roy *Lemmy *Wendy *Iggy *Morton *Ludwig *Baby Ludwig *Dry Metal Dr. Ludwig *Reversed Ludwig *Metal Mario *Emerald Metal Luigi *Pink Gold Peach *Orange Gold Daisy *Copper Wario *Stainless Steel Purple Waluigi *Dark Metal Bowser *Crystal Toad *Moderately Dark Metal Koopa *Sapphire Kamek *Metal as Heck Rosalina *Rad Metal Morton *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong *Swanky Kong *Jimmy T. *Jamie T. *James T. *Mama T. *Papa T. *Jimmy P. *9-Volt *18-Volt *Ashley *Dr. Crygor *Kat *Ana *Zero Suit Wario *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Dark Hunt *Dark Ness *Marth *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Dark Pit *Darker Pit *Darkest Pit *Villager *Isabelle *Dillon *Peanut Butter Jotter's Number 1 from KND *Urinator *Charters *Jadette *Mama Luigi Bosses *Lonk *Shigeru Miyamoto *Link *Weegee *Malleo *Ultimate Malleo *Ultimate Weegee *Dora the Explorer (gained 5000 pounds) *Boots the Monkey (Now a side borg) *Joe from Blues Clues *Trix Rabbit *The trix yogurt children (Tied up and mouth tapped shut) *Dora's mom (gained 454512154121524 pounds) Only In Pull Pee Squirrel Shop *Orange Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Dark Black Yoshi *Main Mario Series Peach *Main Mario Series Daisy *Main Mario Series Rosalina *Main Sonic Series Amy *Main Sonic Series Cream *Main Sonic Series Blaze *Main Sonic Series Sticks *Sora *Young Sora *Child Sora *Data Sora *Dream Sora *Realm of Sleep Sora *Riku *Young Riku *Child Riku *Data Riku *Dream Riku *Realm of Sleep Riku *Kairi *Young Kairi *Child Kairi *Data Kairi *Dream Kairi *Realm of Sleep Kairi *Abbie *Dark Abbie *Larissa *Victor *Eibba *Violet *Honey *Dawn *Nyx *May Belle *Dylan *Luis *Mr. M *Wolfie Mario *Phoenix *Aaryan *Marine the Raccoon *5-year-old Japanese blue-haired green-eyed girly girl in blue sleeveless dress with black skin-tight shorts under it *7-year-old brown-haired brown-eyed girly girl who has been a tomboy at younger than 6, has to take her pants down to pee, has to sit to pee, can't use the urinal, and is only in 1 city which is Tallahassee *Every Sonic character as they appear in Sonic Generations *Every person who was in Jakob Henerey's whole family when Lily Haynes was 9-95.99999 months old *Every non-Henerey that Jakob Henerey met in August 22, 2011-February 17, 2012 when Cheyanne Miller was 93-95.99999 months old *Every non-Henerey that Jakob Henerey met in June 22, 2012-November 15, 2013 when Madison Musgrove was 79.1971295-95.99999 months old *Every non-Henerey that Jakob Henerey met in February 2, 2015-May 7, 2016 when Sarah Frausto was 80.8213728-95.99999 months old *Every character who was in Ojamjo Doremi Dokkan and Ojamajo Symphonys when Pop Harukaze 9-215.99999 months old *All 6 main characters in Good Luck Charlie when Charlie Duncan was 9-179.99999 months old *All 6 main characters in Jessie when Zuri Ross was 84-155.99999 months old *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mario *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Luigi *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Peach *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Daisy *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Yoshi *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Birdo *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Toad *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Toadette *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Toadsworth *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Wario *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Waluigi *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Rosalina *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Donkey Kong *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Diddy Kong *Mario Kart: Star Cruise King Boo *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Lakitu *Mario Kart: Star Cruise E. Gadd *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Fawful *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dimentio *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Bowser *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Bowser Jr. *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Kamek *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Shy Guy *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Abbie *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dark Abbie *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Larissa *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Victor *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Eibba *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Violet *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Honey *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dawn *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Nyx *Mario Kart: Star Cruise May Belle *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dylan *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Luis *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mr. M *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mr. L *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Wolfie Mario *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Phoenix *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Aaryan *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mii *Sonic World Eggman *Sonic World Sonic *Sonic World Tails *Sonic World Knuckles *Sonic World Amy *Sonic World Shadow *Sonic World Rouge *Sonic World Cream *Sonic World Blaze *Sonic World Silver *Sonic World Omega *Sonic World Espio *Sonic World Charmy *Sonic World Vector *Sonic World Metal Sonic *Sonic World Big *Sonic World Marine *Sonic World Metal Knuckles *Sonic World Tails Doll *Sonic World Vanilla *Sonic World Mighty *Sonic World Ray *Sonic World Fang *Sonic World Bean *Sonic World Chaos *Sonic World Bark *Sonic World Jet *Sonic World Wave *Sonic World Storm *Sonic World Tiara *Sonic World Mephiles *Sonic World Tika *Sonic World Heavy *Sonic World Bomb *Sonic World Orbot *Sonic World Cubot *Sonic World The President *Sonic World The Commander *Sonic World Eggman Nega *Sonic World Honey Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Mega Man Category:Pac-Man Category:Luigi Category:Tails Category:Peach Category:Amy Category:Daisy Category:Blaze Category:Yoshi Category:Knuckles Category:Birdo Category:Rouge Category:Toad Category:Cream Category:Wario Category:Shadow Category:Waluigi Category:Silver Category:Donkey Kong Category:Vector the Crocodile Category:Bowser Category:Eggman Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Uncharted Category:Adventure Time Category:The Legend of Zelda